La amante de la hija de Puerto Gélido
by DovakiinMer
Summary: Yandere serana x Fem Dragonborn. Femslash, yuri.


La amante de la hija de Puerto Gélido

Yandere Serana x Fem Dragonborn

Pov Alexandra

"Por fin Lydia, ya no más Alduin y Miraak, creo que nos merecemos unas vacaciones en Carrera Blanca" dije mientras íbamos en camino a mi casa, será un momento perfecto para profundizar en alquimia y encantamientos con los ingredientes y vestimentas que encontré durante mi viaje.

"Por supuesto mi Thane".

Ya llegando a mi hogar de la brisa me encontré con un hombre vestido con una armadura con un escudo de sol y un arma de apariencia extraña ' es como un arco pequeño, que curioso ... apuesto a que esto será una nueva aventura'

"hey, estamos buscando nuevos miembros para la Guardia del Alba, básicamente cazamos vampiros, si te interesa estamos al sureste de riften" dijo mientras nos entregaba un papel con la información; 'cazar vampiros eh..., hay ingredientes especiales provenientes de ellos, ademas de aprender a usar esa extraña arma, tal vez incluso nuevos hechizos...' medite mientras respondí "cazar vampiros... donde firmo?" el guardia del alba se río y antes de marcharse dijo "realmente creo que le caerás bien a Isran".

'Ya hemos descansado dos semanas en el hogar de la brisa, creo que ya es hora de visitar la Guardia del Alba; pero no creo que Lydia deba ir conmigo, considero que debería dar apoyo al Jarl dado el ataque de Ulfric que dejó su huella durante la guerra civil' termine mis pensamientos cuando el olor de la comida me llamó, ya bajando hacia el comedor vi a Lydia con su ternera.

"Lydia, creo que ha llegado el momento de separarnos. Me iré a unirme a la Guardia del Alba pero creo que será más beneficioso si apoyas al Jarl dado el ataque de Ulfric durante la guerra civil, también te dejo al cuidado de mi casa". Lydia asintió y dijo "Entendido mi Thane... Por cierto, escuché de los guardias que el Salón de los Vigilantes fue destruido por vampiros"

"Eh.. vaya, ahora entiendo la necesidad del Guardia del Alba". Sorprendida dije mientras termino de comer. 'Mañana saldré al amanecer, mientras, voy a preparar mis cosas para el viaje'.

Al día siguiente ...

"Aquí debe ser la entrada de acuerdo con el papel, El cañón de la Aurora..." Cuando entré, había esperado una cueva, pero lo que encontré era un hermoso paso exterior entre dos montañas lleno de cascadas y grandes claros.

Mientras miraba a los lejos un par de torres de vigilancia casi me perdí un joven nórdico con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Él se me acerco y me dijo "Hola, me alegra no estar solo en esto, soy Agmaer, era un granjero pero quiero hacer la diferencia, por eso vine acá con el hacha de mi padre; ¿te parece si vamos juntos?

"Claro, por cierto, me llamo Alexandra Romanier"

Durante el camino Agmaer no paraba de balbucear debido a su nerviosismo. Un poco más adelante nos encontramos con un orco entrenando en un claro. Nos acercamos y se presentó como Durak, me dio una ballesta y varios virotes de acero, además de enseñarme a usarlo. Ya en la entrada del fuerte nos encontramos con un guardia llamado Celaan. Cuando entramos había dos hombres hablando, se dieron cuenta de nosotros y se presentaron como Isran y Tolan. Mientras Isran probaba y empezaba a entrenar a Agmaer, le pregunté a Tolan acerca de si podría ayudar en algo y me contó acerca de la destrucción del Salón de los Vigilantes y que investigando descubrió que los vampiros buscan algo importante en la Cripta del Nicho Lóbrego.

Gracias a ello obtuve mi primera misión, ir a investigar esa Cripta al suroeste de Lucero del Alba. Aunque me dieron una armadura ligera de la Guardia del Alba, seguí usando mi armadura de escamas de dragón. Luego, fui a descansar en uno de los catres del fuerte antes de partir.

Ya dentro de la cripta me encontré con varios vampiros, sus compañeros caninos ... mas bien seres cuadrúpedos negros con una mordida helada... y esqueletos o draugs que despaché con mi grito de relentizar el tiempo, discreción y mi arco; al final no me gustó la ballesta, demasiada lenta al lanzar virotes.

Cuando seguí el camino encontré a una pareja de vampiros abajo en una extraña sala circular, estaban discutiendo y aproveche para matar al vampiro con una flecha, apenas lo logré invoque a un atronach de fuego para distraer a la otra vampira mientras seguía disparandole con mi arco.

Después de no encontrar nada de información de sus cadaveres me puse a investigar el mecanismo de la extraña sala. Había varios braseros con capacidad de movimiento dada las lineas en el piso y un botón en el centro. Cuando lo presioné apareció un extraño líquido con una luz violeta escalofriante. Y cuando moví los braseros de manera que todos obtuvieron el liquido apareció un monolito de piedra que al abrirse vi salir a una mujer con un Rollo de los Ancianos.

Jamas pensé que en ese momento que mi mundo cambiaría drásticamente debido a ella y no para mejor.


End file.
